In conventional network systems, the provider-based wide area network (“WAN”) network controllers have access to information or telemetry data associated with network elements or networks including the intermediate networks (e.g., transient carriers, provider networks, etc.), WAN, access network, and end-to-end network operations, administration, and management (“OAM”) network tools in order to make automated decisions and to take related actions. The telemetry of the LAN side (i.e., customer side) is often un-used, but may be available to the provider-based network controller. However, none of this telemetry is accessible by the customer. Thus, conventional customer network systems and applications that use the same services do not have access to this telemetry, therefore they cannot integrate into their applications to make use of the information. Further, conventional systems also do not allow a third party (and in some cases the provider itself) access to certain telemetry information on the customer side of the gateway. Further, conventional network systems do not provide a user or customer of network services with access to such telemetry data, nor provide such a user or customer with the ability to control use of network resources.
Hence, application coders (e.g., customer, provider, and 3rd party) have a need for more robust and scalable solutions for accessing telemetry via a dual network telemetry application programming interface (“API”) framework and/or via API and/or server or gateway function to provide network metrics and network resource control to users.